


Last Words

by saltyhealer



Series: Fake AH Crew Chronicles [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyhealer/pseuds/saltyhealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything goes wrong at the heist and geoff doesn’t even get to pour one out for his crew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

“ _Charlie 2 is down, I’m gonna blow you fuckers up! Geoff I-_ “

The radio cuts out and Geoff’s cursing is audible over the roar of the motorboat. He tries radioing Ray, but there’s no answer and of course Jack and Gavin haven’t reported in since the explosion and Michael’s “accident.”

Nothing like listening to one of the new guys fucking glack your oldest and most trusted guy. If Michael had survived all of this, Geoff would’ve made him pay for what happened to Jack.

“Any luck?”

“What the fuck do you think?” Geoff snaps and Ryan’s eyebrow arches just slightly and if Geoff was in less of a rage he might’ve know that he was pushing the other man’s patience. “They’re all fucking dead Ryan that’s what our luck got us. Some pocket change and the crew mostly dead!”

Geoff almost kicks the bag of petty cash over the side of the boat.

It was such a dumb idea and now he had nothing. The best crew anyone had ever assembled was gone and for what? A dumb bet Gavin made about a 24-Hour Mini Mart. The plan had been perfect, things were going well. And then Gavin had to get into the dumb SUV. They all knew he couldn’t drive and maybe all the jokes about offing him after the heist got to him. Dumb kid probably just wanted to prove he was useful.

Kneeling down, Geoff shoves a wad of cash into his pocket, enough for a bottle of the nice whiskey so he can pour out for his crew.

Geoff kicks the bag into the ocean. It’s surprisingly cathartic.

While he watches the lights of the city ripple in the water, the rumbling of the engine quiets and Geoff turns to bark at Ryan but the words die in his throat. He stares down the length of an AK and then to Ryan. The mask, that fucking mask, is only half on Ryan’s face so he can see the other man’s gaze.

“You backstabbing son of a bitc-”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Ryan tuts quietly, “do you really want those to be your last words? I thought you’d want something more… Classic. Since you’re such a big literature buff.”

Ryan’s laughter echoes off the ocean while Geoff thinks at the pistol at his side but Ryan’s a good shot. “Now everything’s a little easier,” Ryan says, “I thought I was going to have to shoot every last one of you at the top of the mountain but it looks like my little anonymous tip to the cops paid off.”

Geoff glowers. “Kerry and Lindsay are going to get you.”

“Maybe they will, maybe they won’t,” Ryan shifts the gun in his hands, laser on the end pointing right between Geoff’s eyes. He looks down at their feet and that serene expression turns sour. “Where’s the money?”

Geoff tosses a thumb over his shoulder. “About half a mile back and sinking fast.”

Water laps at the side of the boat. The laser moves down to point at Geoff’s chest and the gunfire lights up the ship. Geoff steps back, coughing hard. He lifts a hand, smearing blood across his chin as he looks at Ryan. Reaching into his coat, brushing past bullet wounds, Geoff grabs the wad of cash.

“Does ‘fuck you’ sound better for some last words?” He asks, throwing up the bird as he falls back into the ocean.


End file.
